


Floyd, are you serious right now!?

by Jhoudiey



Series: Various Yoru Stories [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhoudiey/pseuds/Jhoudiey
Summary: Based on a prompt from a generator I got that said "Yoru princess carries Floyd"
Relationships: floyd leech/original character
Series: Various Yoru Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111337
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Floyd, are you serious right now!?

“Fugu-chan you have to carry me, I’m dying. I can’t move” Floyd smiled wryly at Yoru from where he was laying on the floor. He didn't often explore the rest of the house whenever he came over, worried he'd run into Crowley, but it seemed her not being in her room had prompted him to take the risk. 

“What the hell did you even do? Get up” Yoru sighed, rubbing her eyes. 

“I can’t, my legs have stopped working” he grinned at her “and I can’t stay here forever, I’ll dry up”. 

“Would you like me to come by and water you so that doesn’t happen?” she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes

“Fugu-chaaaaaaaaaan if you leave me here I’m going to be found by Crowley, and who knows what he’d do to a poor, lonely eel withering away in his hallway” He flopped dramatically in place, hitting her with the best version of puppy-dog eyes he could manage. 

“Ugh good point. Up you get” she grabbed him under the arms with the intention of dragging him to her room but realized he was too tall and she kept tripping over him. 

“Can’t you try a little harder to help?” she asked him, grunting. “This is so awkward” she struggled to pull him through the hallway, wishing that the space wasn’t so tight so she could fly them to her room. When they reached the stairs she realized that there was no way she’d be able to drag him up the stairs like she’d planned, going backwards up the stairs with her feet was already difficult, it would be impossible with dead weight Floyd.

“Shit” she said, dropping him, resigned knowing what she had to do to get him up the stairs. 

“Fugu-chan that’s a strange look on your face…what are you planning!?”

She bent down and grabbed him in her arms, lifting him completely off the floor

“This is humiliating” She grumbled, making her way up the stairs with a grinning Floyd now cradled in her arms. 

“I feel like a damsel in distress” Floyd laughed, watching her to see her reaction

“I can drop you back down the stairs if you want” she said flatly, a vein pulsing in her forehead. Finally they made it to her room, where she unceremoniously dumped Floyd on her bed. 

“Okay, lets see what the hell is wrong with your legs, I can probably make something to fix them” She sat down at her desk and began flipping through her notebooks. 

“What do you think it is, Doc?” Floyd had come up to stand behind her, draping his arm over his shoulder, his face next to hers. He grinned when she looked at him

“You son of a bitch, you could walk the whole time” she said angrily swatting at him, he pulled back from her and started laughing.

“I could but didn’t want to, that was way more fun than walking” He fell back onto her bed, consumed with fresh gales of laughter at her anger.


End file.
